One of the most common types of closures for bags holding consumable products is the common chip clip. Chip clips and other conventional bag closing devices apply a clamping force to a folded end of a bag. In many cases chip clips do not clamp the entire top end of the bag, which may allow air into the bag. Often, the product in the bag becomes quickly spoiled or stale because of such leakage. In some examples, a chip clip may clamp the entire folded end of the bag. However, the clamping force is often inadequate because the force to properly seal the bag with the chip clip having such a large surface would be so large as to make the device unusable.
Chip clips and other bag closing devices generally attach to the top of a bag and are only attached when the bag is in the closed position. To open the closed bag the consumer must remove and set aside the clip or other closing device which may be easily misplaced causing many to waste time looking for misplaced clips or other bag closing devices. In addition, conventional chip clips don't last very long and many lose strength over time which ends up costing the consumer frustration and money in replacing these weak clips.
As such bag holding devices are presented herein.